Global carbon reduction fortnight
A proposal for everyone concerned by climate change and who wants to make a difference... Please discuss, and forward widely! UK Indymedia, Feb 15 2009 WE ALL LIVE IN PENHAGEN GLOCAL CARBON REDUCTION FORTNIGHT: December 5th - 18th - Global local action throughout the world to make a real and immediate difference - Everyone, everywhere, everything for the environment and our future It is being said that the Copenhagen UN Climate Change Conference, Dec 7th-18th 2009, will be the most important single event in the history of humanity. Thousands of people there will be discussing and debating, prevaricating and protesting about what must be done immediately to reverse the processes which are inexorably leading to catastrophic climate change threatening our future as a species. All the scientific advice is that effective action is needed straight away. So whatever happens in Copenhagen, what can we - the billions of people around the world - do ourselves that will immediately make a real difference? We propose a fortnight of glocal action in every locality, home, street and workplace - in every neighbourhood, village, town and city... We call on everyone, everywhere to do everything they can to reduce carbon emissions throughout the period of the conference. The aim is to actually reduce the world's carbon emissions by as much as possible during that time. Successful reduction efforts could each, where possible, be quantified in some way. This will show humanity's determination to make the necessary changes and transition to a low or zero carbon future. For example, some suggestions of what could be done from 5th - 18th December.... - mass insulation of all homes and buildings - mass installation of alternative, renewable energy equipment - maximum re-use and recycling of all waste materials (domestic, public and commercial): promote sharing, and the 5 Rs reduce, re-use, repair, recycle - reduce car usage: make public transport free for a fortnight, organise car free events / street parties / freewheel bike days - temporary boycott or suspension of all air travel, or at least all unnecessary air travel - plant millions of trees - increase local food production in all towns - increase local self-sufficiency of all necessary goods and services - conversion of workplaces into useful, sustainable production methods and products - reduce the production, distribution and consumption of unsustainable or unnecessary products - public boycotts and withdrawals of support or co-operation from particularly damaging products, companies or industries: including mass switching to green alternatives (eg green energy suppliers) where available - a Big Switch Off of electrical equipment where possible (lighting in offices and shops, TVs etc) - temporary reduction or decommissioning for coal fired power generation - suspend work on all unsustainable, unneccessary or carbon-dependant developments (eg building of supermarkets, projects involving mass use of concrete etc) - suspend and convert all military activity (wars, production etc) into useful public works: including a global ceasefire - organise 'teach-ins' in all colleges, workplaces and community buildings to discuss what people need to do together to make the changes needed - promote empowerment in all communities and workplaces so that decision-making and use of resources during that period is based on what is really needed for public and environmental benefit In fact whatever people wish to do and are able to do, however much or little - the more diverse and additional ideas for collective action the better! In the coming months everyone is urged to call for or demand any or all of these things and more, and to promote, prepare and implement these measures wherever they can.... Let's make our actions appropriate to our own areas and lives. Societies and practices involving the greatest carbon usage need to make the greatest changes, and the basic needs of all sections of society and areas of the world need to be safeguarded. The aim is also to stimulate the greatest possible public involvement and face to face debate, and the collective development of positive and practical solutions, local transitionary action plans, and visions for a sustainable future. And at the same time let's celebrate humanity's ingenuity and intelligence, and our determination and ability to adapt. This global grass roots undertaking can help re-galvanise public spirit and a collective common purpose throughout communities everywhere. Let's make this the largest and most effective grass roots glocal action ever seen... Together we can act to transform our world into a sustainable one References Category:UK events Category:Low carbon future